moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Guide to Troll Loa and Gods
The following Guide to Troll Loa was compiled by Kiyandori, Xocoyol, and Lashgar from the Shadowdrum Tribe. A link to the original work can be found on the Shadowdrum Tribe Forums. ---- We include two kinds of spirits in our pantheon: Loa and Elawi. The Loa are for the most part official WoW lore, coming either from in-game sources or from the tabletop gaming book "Warcraft RPG: Magic and Mayhem." The Loa have been broken down into three subsets, following the Voodoo traditions on which Troll faith is based. These are Rada, Petro and Ghede. The Rada Loa, known collectively as the World-Smiths, are generally older and more benevolent spirits. The Petro Loa are more fiery, occasionally aggressive and warlike. They represent particular aspects of life. The Ghede are the spirits of our ancestors and have been developed to help ourselves role-play. As a family, they are loud, crude, sexual and usually a lot of fun. Because they have lived already, they have nothing to fear, and act accordingly. It would make sense that different Troll subraces and tribes might have their own Ghede, though we only have the Zandalari Ghede at this time. The Elawi are not official lore. We know that besides Voodoo, Trolls also practice Shamanism, and that belief system includes other kinds of spirits. The Elawi are modeled after the conventional elemental lords found in many ancient religions. =The Loa= ---- Rada Loa • Hir'eek "Bat" The Wisefather of the Pantheon who guards the ages and the path of fate. Stoic and honorable, he leads the Rada Loa and guides their works. His totemic avatar is the bat. • Shadra "Spider" The matron of life, known as the Heartweaver. She works to safeguard all living creatures within the world. Due to her wisdom and compassion for all life she is greatly honored. Her totemic avatar is the spider. • Bethekk "Panther" The Lorekeeper and guardian of knowledge, the guardian of Trollic history and traditional rituals. Some say she is also the guardian of magic. Her totemic avatar is the panther. • Shirvallah "Tiger" The Forger who shaped Terr'ah (Azeroth). He embodies the strength of the world and all non-living things. His totemic avatar is the tiger. • Hethiss "Serpent" The god of blood and of secrets, known as the Spiritblade. He rose to godhood after the fall of Hakkar, taking the former god's place among the World-Smiths. His totemic avatar is the snake. Petro Loa • Legba "Monkey" He is master of speed and swift motion, so fast that he can deliver messages of the gods and interpret their will. He is the lord of destiny and is also the intermediary between mortals and the Loa. • Mueh'zala "Jackal" The Tablet of Theka calls her The Night’s Friend. She is the goddess of death and also fertility, alluding to the close symbolic link between death and life. • Ogoun "Raptor" He is the god of war, a crafty spirit capable of defeating his enemies with hexes and curses. Sometimes Ogoun comes to the help of his followers, but he is not a very reliable Loa. • Dambala "Viper" He is the lord of trickery and treachery, and behaves in a truly devilish way. Possessions induced by him are so violent that spectators are advised to keep their distance. • Lukou "Dog" The goddess of healing and respite, she is benevolent and innocent. Lukou does not communicate exact messages. Instead she seems to radiate a comforting presence that sends a general spirit of optimism. • Samedi- aka The Baron "Vulture" God of cemeteries and restful sleep. The undead are an abomination in his eyes. Though frightening in appearance, he is actually a gentle soul. • Shango "Thunderhawk" He controls the realm of storms, and guards the secrets of lightning and mayhem. One of the oldest Petro Loa, he is so sacred that he does not speak, but expresses himself through hissing and rumbling sounds. • Kimbul "Lion" The Tablet of Theka calls him The Prey’s Doom. He is lord of the jungle and hunting. He is fierce and uncompromising, feared as much as he is admired. • Ezili "Dove" The goddess of love, beauty and ideal dreams, she is the most attractive and sensuous Troll in the pantheon. She is the ability to conceptualize, the artistic ability to create. • Geres'tek "Tortoise" Guardian and keeper of time and the cycle of life, he assists Hir'eek. One of the oldest Loas, he moves slowly and carefully, but steels himself against opposition. He is also said to be the Loa of aging. Ghede Loa • Zanza The great father. His concern is for his family's prosperity. Zanza was a Zandalar Troll, great in life, passed up a chance to become a Petro Loa in favor of a more direct influence on his descendents. He appears in Zul'Gurub as an ethereal form within one of the many temples. The Zandalar respect and venerate Zanza, and pray to him to grant power to their heroes. He acts as the chief of the Ghede Loa. He knows all secrets. He is strongly dedicated to the welfare of his people, and uses his hidden knowledge and influences to protect them. His strength is surpassed only by his secrecy, such that no one really knows how strong he is. Rogues often pray to him above all others. • Ibli Mama Ibli is Zanza's wife. She is the ground that hides his secrets, the trees that throw his shadows, the wind that brings him news. She is the Great Serpent, the eldest of the Ghede Loa. She is the heart of Stranglethorn Vale, and mother to all Trolls. She can bring a good harvest, lush fruits and warm nights, or barreness, floods and catastrophe. She uses her influence to help her children or to punish them, and Shamans are her hands. Some say she is also the mother of the Elwai. • Kwiicho With his twin, Choki, the youngest of Ibli and Zanza's six children. Quite the little scamp, he loves making trouble for those around him. He's too adorable to punish, though. Kwiicho runs rings around Tonga, outsmarting and taking advantage of him. Most everybody, especially Rachi, find his antics hilarious — until he shifts his attention to them. • Choki Kwiicho's twin brother. When Kwiicho was born, Choki rose out of the birthing blood. He likes to follow Kwiicho around, sometimes impersonating him to Kwiicho's supplicants. No one likes Choki. His family keeps him as far away as possible. His sense of humor is brutal and destructive, his methods sociopathic. He loves making trouble as much as Kwiicho, but unlike Kwiicho's light-hearted mischief, his pranks bring pain, misfortune and anguish. Tribute is paid to appease and fend him off more often than to ask favors. It's tricky, though: By ignoring him, you risk angering him, but by paying tribute you attract his attention. • Tash Another of Kwiicho's siblings, Tash gets along well with his mother. He spends all of his time in the wild places. He never comes into the village, but he often sits in the branches of trees nearby and watches the activities. He loves to bring meat to his family, to feed and protect them, but he rarely speaks to them. If he raises his one hand, he is so strong and fierce that no animal can defeat him. If he raises his other hand, he is so young and brave that animals come and lay their heads in his lap. They are always honored to die for him. Tash represents the balance of eating and being eaten. Pray to Tash for success in hunting. • Rachi Her father's baby. Her reach is secret and strong, and her will is great. She possesses much secret knowledge, and dispenses it to those she deems worthy. She has tremendous arcane power and uses it to protect her family. She's pretty sure she knows better than anyone except her father what's good for the family, and she's not afraid to manipulate her tribe to further those ends. Patron of mages. • Tonga Brother Tonga delights in the physical. He loves fighting in all its forms, eating and drinking. He spends all his time at war games, or on the warpath. He is strongest of the Ghede Loa, although not necessarily the most puissant. Tonga doesn't have much use for complex thinking, but his battles are masterpieces. The only tribute he accepts is the blood of an enemy and the joyous war cry of the berserk. • Onaba The oldest of the siblings. Onaba was gone by the time the others were born. She travels ceaselessly around the world, seeking adventure and new sights. Onaba has no fixed body. He can be old or young, male or female, short or tall, and of any description. Her siblings always know him, though, by her feet. Onaba’s feet are on backwards. You can follow her trail to see where he's going to be. Next to Zanza, Onaba is first among heroes, as she represents the urge to leave the home place and test oneself abroad. He often acts as a messenger among the Ghede Loa. • Uaban Uaban, like Zanza, says that he forsook a place in Petro Loa. Kwiicho says he just got lost. Either way, he now spends his time wandering the world, healing people. He feels very holy and humble about the whole thing. He wears a white robe and carries a begging bowl as he wanders the paths. If you treat him well, he responds in kind, but if you refuse him, he lectures you endlessly on the virtues of generosity. The other Ghede Loa, especially Kwiicho, think he's kind of a stuffed shirt, but that doesn't stop them from going to him for help. Uaban can heal any wound, if you can get him to shut up long enough to do it. • Azalo Azalo is an adoptee into the tribe. Unlike Uaban, who is still essentially an outsider, Azalo has been accepted into the system of life-and-death protections a Ghede Loa maintains. She is the most beautiful of the Ghede Loa, with long, sharp tusks and eyes like heart's blood. Beauty follows her, and she drops grace like flower petals in her path. Azalo is a great listener. The Fallen Loa • Hakkar The former god of blood and of war, known as the Soulflayer. It is said that at one time Hakkar worked alongside the other World-Smiths, but that he became corrupted in his search for power and is now the enemy of the Pantheon. His totemic avatar was the snake, and though the Atal'ai claim that it still is, the Zandalar grant him no avatar. The Elawi • Agwe "Tidehunter" The elemental spirit lord who rules over the domain of water. A favorite of the Gurubashi, whose empire was surrounded on three sides by ocean. The Tidehunter's power waxes and wanes as the fortunes of the Trolls themselves. • Agni "Firelord" The elemental spirit lord who rules over the domain of fire. He is rash and passionate. Quick to love and quick to hate, his primal essence is change. • Terrea "Stonemother" The elemental spirit lord who rules over the domain of Terr'ah. She is steady and true. Ever constant, the Stonemother loves the land itself above all and works to preserve the way the world was. • Ik'uh "Windmaster" The elemental spirit lord who rules over the domain of wind. He cares little for the fortunes of living creatures but has the most power to affect them. When the Windmaster's attention can be gained, great power may be granted to he or she who earns it. Credit: Shadows of the Zandalari site. =Drakkari Lore= ---- Sseratus- Lord of Venom. Represents cunning and predatory patience. He's perceived as the most "morally corrupt*" of the Drakkari Loa, but offers great power in exchange for the heeding of his words. Hexers and the more enigmatic Drakkari tend to favor this Loa. His totemic avatar is the Viper. Har'koa- Matron of matrons. Represents fertility and prosperity. Her totemic avatar is the Snow Leopard. She's said to be the patron Loa of most Drakkari females, or those with the duty of a Broodmother, protecting them as a mother would her children. She constantly searches for her mate, Loque'nahak. As the only remaining Drakkari Loa living**, she's taken up the different mantles of the other deceased Loa, but remains strong to her original ties. Her totemic avatar is the Snow Leopard. Rhunok- The Jester. Represents celebration and debauchery. Drakkari entertainers tend to pay homage to this Loa, reveling in all forms of relaxation, celebration, and humor-mongering. His totemic avatar is the Bear. Akali- Father of Wisdom. Represents sacrifice, survival, invention, Drakkari culture, and the sacred value of the Elders. It's said that he created winter in order to test the Drakkari's worthiness and reforge their souls with the frigid Northern wind. The bulk of Drakkari culture pays homage to this Loa. His totemic avatar is the Rhino. Mam'toth- The Conquerer. Represents blood, war, aggression, vigilance, Berserkers, and the expanding of the Drakkari Empire. Warlords, pit fighters, and others of that ilk tend to pay homage to this Loa, reveling in the blood shed required to please this spirit. He's said to be a volatile Loa, foul of temper and easy to enrage. This is evident by the crater left behind after he Alt-F4'd himself from the face of Azeroth. His totemic avatar is the Mammoth. Quetz'lun- The Judicator. The Drakkari goddess of balance, death and judgement. She's said to guide the souls of the perished into the afterlife, and the fates of the departed are left on her wings. The mate of Hakkar. She's primarily worshipped by executors, the mourning, the dying, the ill, and those who have been miraculously spared from her coils despite ridiculous odds. Her totemic avatar is the Feathered Serpent. ~ Loque'nahak- The Wanderer. The mate of Har'koa. Although not a Loa, he is still a spirit revered by many travelers who have lost their way or found other paths far from Zul'drak. He's often depicted as a Snow Leopard with an extended body, symbolizing his wandering nature, not to be confused with Long Cat. Drakkari Gods: The Forgotten Loa. *'Dubra'jin'- He Who Shields. He accepts the offerings of the young or unborn, in turn granting relentless protection from any harm. *'Zim'Abwa'- The Brother of Blood. His blessings are for those seeking to shed blood in close-rage combat. *'Zim'Rhuk'- The Wise One. He is known to be very protective of his domain. He maintains guardians that deal harshly with anyone without the wits to slip past them. His blessings benefit those who are able to tap into the realm of the spirits. *'Zim'torga'- The Mother of Prosperity. Her blessing benefits every aspect of those who successfully gain a bit of her favor. - This is by human standards. Trolls, especially Dark and Drakkari, have separate standards of what is moral and what isn't. - There are also the Forgotten Loa, which have a very faint presence, but they're there. All of this info was gathered base on assumption, after looking at the characteristics of the scripts given by the different Loa, and stats given via Drakkari Offerings. =Darkspear Ghede Loa= ---- Background Many of the Darkspear Ghede below were developed in vanilla wow in the first troll guild Waleska belonged to-The Darkspear. There wasn’t much WoW lore on the Troll gods at that time so the guild founder, Cael’jin and others looked to the architecture and came up with gods that have their roots in both meso-american culture as well as Voodoo. Kazlin (www.trollcall.net) and I built on these and with input from other Trolls came up with what you see below. Some if these are transcriptions, others I pulled from memory. These Loa are like house gods, pretty individual to the tribe or even certain families. They bear many similarities to Rada Petra Loa, as well as the Elawi- often combining traits from several. Yes, some of what is there is even contradictory, but I think that’s part of the fun of a polytheistic religion that has so many patrons and saints and spirits. That being said, any Darkspear may be familiar with these Loa, but not necessarily so. In general the Ghede Loa are rowdy, raunchy and aggressive. Dances and songs dedicated to them are frenetic and use uneven drumbeats. These (Ghede Loa in general) are the Loa most likely to take physical form and interact directly with mortals. Agwe Sphere of Influence: Sovereign of the Sea. Under his jurisdiction come not only all the flora and fauna of the ocean, but all ships that sail on it. He also holds power over the moon, as it relates to the tides, and the deep places of the earth world where water dwells. Appearance: Agwe has been known to appear in multiple forms, not all of them Troll. He often takes the aspect of the white crab and the sea dragon. At other times, he can appear as a giant bearded humanoid made of churning waters. In his most Trollish form, he has blue-green skin that seems to shift and change hue, his hair and long tusks are the creamy white of a cresting wave and he is clothed in pearled shells and sea grasses. Worshiped By: Sailors and fishermen; Island Trolls Symbol: Blue-green sea serpent; white crab; Stone of the Tides Colors: Sea-green, white and blue Offerings or Rites: Prepare a raft with Agwe's favorite foods, including fish and rum. Float the raft over the top of the sea. If the raft sinks, then Agwe has accepted the sacrifice and will protect the water interests of those who have prepared it. If the raft floats back to shore, then the service has been refused and a different manner of placating Agwe will have to be devised. Observations: The constant conflict between Agwe and the Petra Loa Terr’ah can be seen in the battering of the waves against the coast and the creation of land as lava pours into the sea. Agwe displays both a serene and stormy personality, much like the waters he rules. Natural shrines to Agwe can be found at the Tidus Stair in the Barrens and the springs of the Blood River in Stranglethorn Vale. Ixnextli Sphere of Influence: Keeper of life, she watches over and protects the living. She is also patron to the creative arts and writing. Appearance: Ixnextli often takes the shape of a woman in various states of age- a young girl, a gravid woman, or an old crone. Semiprecious stones are braided into her hair, lapis, turquoise and garnets. Her tusks are sheathed in gold. She carries a staff with a golden orb on its end. Worshipped By: pregnant women, healers, the injured who hope for recovery, artisans. Symbol: The Chevron Colors: White and red. Offerings: She is honored by gifts of eggs, rice, milk and pomegranates. A gift of blood can also help when the supplicant is asking for a very great boon. Observations: The chevron is twofold gift of Ix'nextli, guaranteeing continuity. Its shape recalls the opening of the birth canal and the shape from which the first abstract writings were developed using reeds pressed into soft clay. The chevron is also the mark for the number ten: the basis for the counting system and a pivotal point of completion. An end opening the way for new beginnings, driving force of the cycles of time, life and change. Itzul Sphere of Influence: Lord of the Earth; Ruler of the Underworld. He also holds dominion over artisans and craftsmen, especially those who work with stone. He also is associated with resurrection, sexual love and, in some regions, fire. Nicknames: Strength of Terr’ah; Keeper of the Dead; Black Shadow; Sacred Devourer Appearance: He has black skin in which all colors seem to disappear, white tusks showing his inner purity and a red tongue representing his omnivorous nature. He wears bones in his hair and bells on his feet, and may be garbed in funerary vestments. In his most frightening aspect, Itzul appears as a dog-headed skeleton. Worshiped By: Warriors who seek the strength of the earth; Shadow Trolls Symbol: Black kingsnake Colors: Black and Purple Offerings or Rites: Dropping a handful of dirt atop a dead friend or honored foe will consecrate their souls to Itzul, informing him of their coming so that he may welcome them. Drawing the serpent sigil of Itzul in the blood of an enemy will seal their power to the dark god, allowing him to feast on their strength. Offer him Dwarf or Night Elf, and he will be pleased. Observations: Itzul is known to be hard hearted and cruel. He answers when the fallen cry out for vengeance. To protect the sick or injured from Itzul, make a sacrifice nearby, so that he is drawn to that instead of the one you seek to protect. The undead are an abomination to him. Ik’uh Sphere of Influence: Lord of the wind and swift motion. Also communication. He can be called upon to grant access to speak to the dead and also for the surety of motion in the “dance” of combat. It is with his blessing that arrows find their mark. Nicknames: Hurrikan Appearance: Worshipped by: Hunters and shamans. Symbol: Thuderhawk Colors: Grey and Orange Offerings or Rites: feathers, arrowheads, raptor claws, clear alcohol, silk cloth. Offerings to Ik’uh are to be burned. If the smoke rises and is carried away in a clear stream, the offering is accepted. The direction of the smoke could also signify a direction, if the supplicant were asking for such. If the smoke remains heavy and low, or the fire smolders, not burning cleanly, the offering is refused and Ik’uh must be appealed to at another time or a more fitting prayer and offering given. Observations: Along with the Rada Loa Ogoun, offerings to Ikuh are often made before battle and hunting parties. Chan’ajaw Lord of the sky and keeper of the dawn. Often associated with enchantment magic and can be called upon in events of luck or chance. Itzul and Chan’ajaw are brothers, constantly at war with one another. There is a myth that they hunt once another across the skies, pulling the dark of night and the bright of day in their eternal pursuit. Jax’nah’kan Spirit of the river, also called the Water Lily. When the portal to the Twisting Nether opened, Jax'nah'kan disappeared, and the rivers run colder and darker than before. Category:Guides Category:Troll Category:Roleplaying Guides Category:Religion Category:Loa Worship Category:The Shadowdrum Tribe Category:Loa